La Apuesta
by Pika Shane
Summary: Eli y sus amigos, el grupo popular. Trixie y sus amigas, no tanto, pero son conocidas por ser las únicas que (aparentemente) no caen en las redes de los reyes de la escuela. Qué ocurre cuando ellos apuestan que pueden enamorarlas, y luego lastimarlas? Surgirá el amor verdaderamente? Será muy tarde para pedir perdón?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Este es un nuevo fic que estuve pensando hace un tiempo, y recién ahora pude subirlo. Sin más que decirles, la nueva historia! Nota: contiene Elixie, Danallero, Twistem, Kory y, por desgracia, Pilly (en contra de mi voluntad. POR QUÉ?!) xD

-.-.-.-.-.

- no lo sé, muchachos, ella no se lo merece- dudó Eli mirando desde lejos a la pelirroja, quien se encontraba debajo del manzano con sus amigas.

- y si redoblamos la apuesta?- preguntó Twist esperando una respuesta afirmativa. El Shane lo miró para que continuara- si lo logras, te compramos entre los cinco una Meca moto- propuso. El peli-azul miró una última vez a la pelirroja, antes de voltear y asentir con la cabeza. _Quería_ esa moto.

- Hecho. Mañana comienza el reto- sentenció Billy sonriendo socarronamente

- no lo olvides, la enamoras, y luego le rompes el corazón- le recordó el Caballero.

- ya entendí, será fácil- se jactó Eli

- las molestamos un rato?- preguntó Kord divertidamente. Los demás asintieron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las cinco muchachas

- qué hacen, chicas?- preguntó Twist mientras abrazaba a Karem por los hombros

- hasta hace un rato, alegrarnos de no verlos- contestó de mal modo la morena empujándolo.

- vamos, saben que nos aman- les dijo el Caballero mientras abrazaba a Danna por la cintura, ella se alejó con una ligera mueca de asco

- en sus sueños- fue la respuesta que recibieron de la pelirrosa

- por qué no nos dejan tranquilas?- preguntó ya harta Pili viendo que los chicos no se irían

- por qué habríamos de hacerlo? Estamos muy cómodos aquí- le contestó Billy mientras se acercaba a ella. La castaña lo apartó

- lárguense- "pidió amablemente" Trixie mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Antes que los chicos pudiesen replicar, el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases sonó. Las cinco jóvenes comenzaron a correr en dirección a su primera clase: Química. Se sentaron en los bancos del medio, mientras veían como los cinco muchachos se iban al fondo, justo detrás de ellas. El profesor entró y comenzó la clase tranquilamente. El sonido de los lápices o lapiceras moverse era lo único que se oía.

Akyra estaba copiando los ejercicios que se encontraban escritos un la pizarra, cuando un bollo de papel le dio en la nuca. Se volteó molesta sólo para encontrar a Kord sonriéndole divertidamente. Sonrió sarcásticamente y le sacó el dedo corazón (xD), para luego darse vuelta y seguir como si nada. Pero aún así el Troll no se rindió y volvió a tirarle otro bollo. Ella no se molestó en mirarlo. Cansando de que no lo mirara, le hizo una seña a los demás chicos y entre los cinco les comenzaron a tirar bollitos de papel a las chicas. Ya bastante molestas, comenzaron a devolverles los bollos. Eli soltó una carcajada seguido de todos los demás, incluso las chicas rieron, logrando que el profesor los volteara a ver muy enojado.

Viendo que su aula parecía haber sido un campo de guerra de bollitos, con sus manos les hizo señas a los diez de que salieran de la clase. Todos tomaron sus cosas, y, con la mirada gacha, salieron del lugar. Algunos minutos de silencio incómodo se extendieron entre los adolescentes, ninguno sabía que decir.

- por culpa suya nos castigarán- gritó en un susurro Karem, ya que estaban cerca aún del aula

- ustedes comenzaron a tirárnoslos devuelta- le recordó Twist mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- porque ustedes empezaron- respondió la morena

- chicos, ya no importa quién empezó. Nos castigarán a todos- intervino Trixie mirándolos a todos, aunque su mirada se posó durante un largo rato sobre el Shane. Luego, sonrojada, apartó la mirada

- Trixie tiene razón. Nos castigarán, tanto a ustedes como a nosotros- asintió el muchacho.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y salió el profesor mirándolos severamente

- a la oficina del director Blakk, AHORA!- gritó señalando el despacho. Los adolescentes entraron sin rechistar. Dentro, los recibió los recibió el director.

- otra vez aquí, muchachos? Es la quinta, sexta este mes- comentó mirando a los chicos, ellos sonrieron victoriosos

- séptima- expuso el Caballero con orgullo, como si fuera algo de lo que deberían estar orgullosos

- y a ustedes, muchachas? Qué las trae por aquí?- preguntó algo sorprendido de verlas a ellas. Antes que pudiesen contestar, el profesor se adelantó

- estos diez adolescentes comenzaron una guerra de bollitos de papel, en mi aula!- exclamó indignado, logrando que los jóvenes soltaran una risita discreta

- es eso cierto, chicos?- preguntó el Dr Blakk

- ellos empezaron- explicó Aky

- ellas lo siguieron- rebatió Kord

- porque nos molestaban- retrucó Pili

- silencio!- ordenó el director- bien, deberán ordenar la biblioteca esta tarde, después de salir de clases

- Dr. Blakk, tenemos entrenamiento de fútbol- intervino el Caballero

-pues tendrán que faltar. Yo hablaré con el profesor Millford, ustedes no se preocupen- resuelto todo, los jóvenes salieron del lugar. Como era hora del recreo, ambos grupos se separaron, los chicos fueron con los demás integrantes del equipo de fútbol, mientras ellas se sentaban bajo el manzano.

- Hey, chicos, y si cambiamos la apuesta?- susurró Billy. Todos se voltearon a él- lastimémoslas a todas.

- yo digo que es una gran idea- intervino Twist

- entonces hagámoslo. El perdedor, deberá comprarle la Meca moto a Eli, él sólo- decidió el Caballero

- dentro de un tiempo, esas niñas estarán destrozadas- todos sonrieron maléficamente, a excepción de Eli. Él sólo miró a las muchachas con una mueca de culpabilidad, ellas estaban ajenas a todo lo que les ocurriría. Iba a salir de la apuesta, cuando recordó la Meca moto. La _necesitaba_, la _quería_. Era lo que más quería en el mundo

- mañana, comienza la diversión

-.-.-.-.-

Primer capítulo de este fic! Ahora, quiero decirles que mataré a los que votaron por que hubiese Pilly -.- En fin, no sé cuando actualizaré, el lunes comienzo la escuela. HELP ME! Jajaja nos leemos luego

Pili


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Capítulo dos! En fin, hasta ahora es Rated T, pero no sé lo que mi mente pueda pensar, así que tal vez suba a M. 0:)

-.-.-.-.-

-entonces mañana comienza la diversión

Mientras los chicos apostaban, las chicas, ajenas a todo eso, simplemente charlaban

- no puedo creer que por culpa de ello debamos limpiar la biblioteca!- gritó Danna furiosa.

- debemos vengarnos- contestó Karem con una sonrisa malvada, las chicas la miraron. Sabían que su amiga tenía merecido el título de Reina de Venganzas.

- de qué forma?- preguntó Aky La morena se acercó y les susurró el plan. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con que era perfecto. Ahora sólo faltaba esperar a la hora del almuerzo.

...

Decenas de alumnos se encontraban haciendo la fila para comprar sus almuerzos. Otros los habían traído de sus casas. Las chicas se encontraban en una mesa sentadas, con una porción de pizza, un jugo y una porción de pastel. Miraban por toda la cafetería en busca de los cinco muchachos.

Unos minutos después, los adolescentes aparecieron por la puerta. Pasaron a los de la fila y compraron su almuerzo. Se creían los reyes. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a ellas, justo como esperaban.

- qué quieren?- preguntó Trix

- a ti en mi cama- fue la "graciosa" (estúpida) respuesta de Eli. La chica lo miró mal. Luego miró a sus amigas, que entendieron el mensaje. Todas se acercaron a ellos con sus bandejas en mano, tomaron el pastel y... Se los estamparon contra la cara. Los chicos las miraban enojados, las chicas reían y todos a su alrededor los miraban expectantes.

- diez pueden jugar ese juego- y con eso, los chicos les tiraron sus malteadas sobre ellas. A lo lejos se oyó el grito de "Guerra de comida!", lo que ocasionó que todos comenzaran a lanzar cosas. Eli tomó a Trixie de la mano y la llevó debajo de una mesa

- lo lamento, por lo de hoy- dijo el Shane. La Sting se sorprendió y lo miró: ni Eli ni los chicos pedían perdón JAMÁS.

- está bien, no te preocupes- contestó sonriéndole, mientras el peliazul le devolvía el gesto. Salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a lanzar comida.

- QUIÉN EMPEZÓ ESTA GUERRA DE COMIDA?!- gritó el Dr. Blakk apareciendo de la nada. Los alumnos se movieron de modo que los diez jóvenes quedaron expuestos. Los muchachos sonrieron mientras las chicas miraban el suelo.

- octava vez- dijo Billy con una sonrisa socarrona, recibiendo un zape en la nuca de parte de las chicas.

- A MI OFICINA YA!- Todos corrieron a hacerle caso, ninguno tenía ganas de soportarlo enojado- Qué ocurrió?- preguntó un poco más calmado.

- estábamos comiendo tranquilamente, y ellas nos tiraron pastel sin razón- se hizo la víctima Kord

- eso es mentira! Ustedes nos estaban molestando!- lo desmintió Pili

- SILENCIO!- al director se le estaba acabando la paciencia- no importa quién comenzó, ahora no sólo deberán ordenar la biblioteca, sino que deberán quedarse una hora después en castigo durante una semana- todos comenzaron a protestar, a echar culpas, a gritar, pero Blakk no les hizo caso.

Los echó de su oficina y ellos corrieron para intentar llegar a tiempo a la última clase. Como no los dejaron entrar, se quedaron en las gradas del patio

- por culpa de ustedes, niñas, nos han castigado peor- las acusó Twist molesto

- no es culpa nuestra que sean unos estúpidos- contraatacó Karem, furiosa.

- no peleemos, después de todo, vamos a tener que estar juntos por toda la tarde- intervino Eli

- hagamos tregua por hoy- propuso Trixie extendiendo su mano. El peliazul la estrechó con una sonrisa. Sus amigos los siguieron vacilantes. Se estrecharon las manos y sonrieron ligeramente. Después de eso, comenzaron a charlar como si fueran amigos. Las chicas sonreían porque creían que al fin ellos habían cambiado, los chicos sonreían porque había sido más fácil de lo que habían pensado. El timbre de salida les cortó la conversación.

- creo que debemos ir a la biblioteca- comentó Danna. Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar. Llegaron y entraron. Varios estantes se erguían ante ellos, conteniendo decenas y decenas de libros. Muchos se encontraban apilados en las mesas o en el suelo

. - qué diablos pasó aquí?- preguntaron al unísono.

- una broma de unos adolescentes. Ustedes deben guardarlos en su lugar. Buena suerte- dijo la bibliotecaria- cierren cuando salgan- les arrojó el manojo de llaves. Twist lo agarró. Y con eso, la mujer se fue, dejando a los diez jóvenes con un gran problema.

- separémonos. Seis guardan, cuatro recogen del suelo- propuso Eli. Todos asintieron y comenzaron sus respectivas tareas. Al trabajar en equipo, lograron terminar en dos horas. Todos se desplomaron en las sillas, agotados.

-esto fue peor que los entrenamientos del profesor Milldford- exclamó el Caballero. Los demás rieron fuertemente.

- no puede ser tan malo- intervino Akyra, incrédula

-Tú no conoces los entrenamientos: 10 vueltas a la cancha, calentamiento y luego todo el partido. Es agotador- exclamó Kord Las chicas rieron mientras los chicos las miraban divertidos.

- qué quieren hacer?- preguntó Karem levantándose de la mesa.

-yo digo que...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al fin el capítulo 2! En fin, les quiero decir que a partir de ahora subiré los viernes y sábados, y pueden ser capítulos o venganzas (Tati, Romy y Dani ¬u¬) jajaja cuídense En fin, tengan un lindo día

Pili

PD: Pregunta! (XD): cuál es su pareja favorita? Yo sinceramente creo que es Elixie y Twistem (Karem no me mates)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! De qué hace varias semanas que no subo, pero es que la escuela me mata! Tuve mucha tarea y exámenes.

En fin

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-yo digo que vayamos a la Caverna Comercial, para pasear un poco- propuso Eli.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, cada uno montó su Meca Bestia y partieron a la Caverna. Se acercaron a una cafetería y ordenaron.

-hicieron la tarea que el profesor Garfio Rojo nos dio de Historia?-preguntó Eli tomando un sorbo de su café. Todos los demás lo miraron incrédulos

- es increíble que pienses que nosotros la haremos, en cualquier caso, se la copiaremos a Quentin- respondió Twist cruzándose de brazos

Las chicas negaron divertidas, ellos no cambiaban nunca.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde paseando, riendo, divirtiéndose y disfrutando como ninguno lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se encontraron con C.C, un jugador de el equipo de la secundaria contraria.

-listos para perder el torneo, chicos?- preguntó. Cada año, las secundarias organizaban un torneo donde el ganador llevaba la victoria y podía hacer lo que quisiera con el equipo perdedor. El año pasado, la secundaria Blakk ganó, humillando públicamente a los jugadores de la Objetivo.

- este año no perderemos- respondió Kord con seguridad

-ya lo veremos, cuídense la espalda- dijo yéndose.

-cuándo es el próximo partido?- preguntó Danna.

- es mañana. Les gustaría venir?- preguntó amablemente el Caballero.

Las chicas asintieron sonriendo.

Todos fueron a las rampas de skate, los chicos intentaron impresionarlas con sus asombrosos trucos. Todos se volvían más unidos, las chicas no podían creer que se llevaran tan bien.

Eli se le acercó a Trixie cuando nadie estaba cerca

- Trix, quería preguntarte algo- comenzó tomando aire- querrías salir conmigo mañana después del partido?

- me encantaría, Eli- respondió sonrojada la pelirroja besando tiernamente la mejilla del lanzador.

Pronto, las chicas tuvieron que despedirse de ellos. Acordaron encontrarse antes del partido para desearles suerte. Las chicas comenzaron a caminar juntas.

Con las chicas

- qué día extraño, no?- preguntó Akyra aún pensando en cierto mecánico.

- y que lo digas- contestó Trixie distraída

- por qué andas tan distraída Trix?- preguntó Pili jugando con la punta de su cabello

-Eli me invitó a salir- contó emocionada.

Todas la felicitaron y contestaron que lo mismo les había pasado a ellas.

Las chicas se despidieron y tomaron rumbos diferentes.

Con los chicos

- esto es más fácil de lo que creí- dijo Kord sonriendo con suficiencia

-sólo faltará un tiempo para que ellas caigan- contestó Twist.

Eli mientras tanto se mantenía callado, pensando en ese par de ojos verdes que lo habían cautivado y que había logrado invitarla a salir

-Eli? Eli... ELI!- gritaron sus amigos al ver que éste parecía en su propio mundo

El Shane se sobresaltó y giró la cabeza confundido

-no me digas que te echarás atrás- le recriminó el Caballero

- es que, chicos, no creo que ellas merezcan esto- dijo Eli intentando convencerlos

- pero qué dices? Son chicas, has estado con muchas otras!- le contestó Kord

- pero ella es diferente, creo que enserio me gusta- dijo el Shane con una sonrisa de enamorado- y ustedes niéguenme que sienten algo por ellas

- puede ser que lo hagamos, pero una apuesta es una apuesta- contestó Billy mientras los demás asentían.

- olvidemos la apuesta. Chicos, esto es más importante que la Meca Moto- intentó convencerlos el peliazul.

- ya no podemos echarnos atrás Eli, pero lo que podemos hacer es decirles la verdad después del partido- propuso el Caballero.

- estás demente? Nos matarán apenas les digamos!- se opuso el mecánico

- es lo mejor Kord, ellas merecen saberlo. Si luego se enojan con nosotras, será lo que merecemos- contestó Eli.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que C.C estaba escondido oyendo y grabando toda la conversación.

- así que los niños les han mentido a sus noviecitas? Será una genial distracción para ganar el partido de mañana- pensó maléficamente. Luego se fue, tenía poco tiempo para lograr lo que quería- cuídense, muchachos, porque los que terminarán con el corazón roto serán ustedes.

C.C decidió llamar a todo su equipo para que lo ayudaran

- para que nos llamaste la noche anterior al partido?- preguntó John Bull molesto

Los demás, León Blakk, Gerard Stocker, Loke y Lode, asintieron igual de molestos.

- pues tengo algo que podría asegurarnos la victoria de mañana- contestó C.C

- a qué te refieres?- preguntó León. Su compañero le lanzó la grabadora y él y los demás se pusieron a escuchar. Sus sonrisas malvadas crecían a medida que la grabación continuaba.

- Definitivamente les ganaremos con esto- dijo Loke.

- este es el plan- dijo León. Todos escucharon atentamente y asintieron- vamos a humillarlos- aseguró malvadamente.

- esas sabandijas pagarán por lo del año anterior- juró Lode furioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-

ANTES QUE ME MATEN! Lo siento por lo cortito, pero tengo problemas con la inspiración.

gracias por no olvidarse de mi :3

los quiero

pili


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Hoy intentaré subir otro capítulo más, pero no sé si lo lograré.

En fin

-.-.-.-.- Día Siguiente -.-.-.-.-.-

Las cinco chicas entraron a la institución con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Era la Final del Torneo, no dudaban de que los chicos lo lograrían. Pero camino a los vestidores, se encontraron con los de la Secundaria Objetivo.

- vaya, vaya, pero si son las novias de los chicos. Qué hacen aquí, les darán suerte?- preguntó C.C burlonamente.

- qué quieren, idiotas?- preguntó Karem molesta.

- nosotros, nada, sólo advertirles: ellos no son lo que parecen, están actuando- contestó C.C haciéndose el inocente.

Las chicas iban a preguntar a qué se referían, pero los muchachos llegaron.

- qué hacen aquí?- preguntaron llegando y acercándose a sus chicas.

- nada, simplemente queríamos felicitarlos, hay que tener valor para apostar el corazón de una chica. Encima por una Meca Moto, Eli. Y sin importarles sus sentimientos- dijo León. Las chicas miraron a los chicos confundidas esperando una negación, pero no la obtuvieron- no me digan que no se habían dado cuenta que sólo las estaban usando- agregó "sorprendido". Los Objetivo se fueron dejando a los de la Secundaria Blakk solos.

- íbamos a decirles después del parti...- comenzó Kord intentando excusarse, pero una mano en su mejilla lo hizo callar. Akyra se encontraba frente a él con la palma extendida y una mirada de furia.

- no vengas con excusas o con mentiras porque ya no las creo!- gritó. Luego se dio vuelta y salió corriendo, siendo seguida por Danna, quien antes le dirigió una mirada de decepción y de dolor al Caballero.

- todo fue una maldita mentira- susurró Pili mientras apretaba los puños- son unos estúpidos! Jamás debimos confiar en ustedes!- y con eso, ella se fue con las demás.

Ka la siguió después de mostrarles el dedo medio. Trixie, en cambio, se quedó allí sin decir nada.

- como pudieron?- preguntó

- déjame que te explique- pidió Eli intentando detenerla.

-No! Nos mintieron! No les importó nada y sólo querían ganar una apuesta! Creí que eras diferente- la última oración iba dirigida a Eli, quien al ver las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de su amada, sintió que se le partía el corazón.

Trix se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás, sentía un dolor profundo en el pecho que no le agradaba.

Mientras los chicos se sentían muy mal, estaban destruidos por dentro.

- somos unos estúpidos!- gritó Twist furioso consigo mismo.

- las perdimos por una estúpida apuesta- agregó el Caballero golpeando la pared.

- tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Billy

- no- respondió Eli para sorpresa de todos- nos portamos mal con ellas, no las merecemos- continuó mirando por donde la pelirroja se había ido.

Todos los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

- debemos ir al partido- habló Kord mirando su reloj. Ninguno tenía ganas de jugar, pero debían hacerlo.

En cuanto entraron al campo, una avalancha de gritos emocionados los recibieron. Intentaban sonreír pero no podían.

Se juntaron con el entrenador junto al resto del equipo.

- bien, muchachos, quiero que den todo de ustedes, Eli vas al arco- señaló Millard sonriendo eufórico y esperanzado, pero la mayoría del equipo se encontraba decaído.

Se pusieron en posición comenzando el partido. Pronto, todo era un completo desastre: iban perdiendo 3-0, el partido casi llegaba al final del primer tiempo y nada parecía mejorar.

- Concéntrense, muchachos!- gritaban todos. Las chicas estaban sentadas mirando el partido, sin saber que ellas eran el porqué del desastre.

- chicos, vamos a perder- dijo Kord cuando el medio tiempo sonó.

- no podemos ganar cuando estamos decaídos por las chicas- agregó Billy.

Entonces a Eli se le iluminó el foco.

- tengo una idea- dijo y les susurró el plan. Todos parecían de acuerdo.

Cuando el medio tiempo acabó, ambos equipos volvieron a la cancha. Pero antes que el referí pudiera dar por empezado el segundo tiempo, Eli lo frenó.

- Alto!- gritó sobre el bullicio. Todos se callaron a la espera de lo que tenía que decir. Las chicas prestaban especial atención a los cinco jugadores- queremos pedirles perdón a unas chicas a las que no tratamos bien. Trixie, perdóname. Te juro que jamás quise lastimarte, porque me enamoré de ti- expresó el muchacho logrando que todos los presentes soltaran un "Awwww" ante tal confesión.

Trixie se sonrojó y le sonrió.

- yo también lo siento Aky, jamás creí que podría sentir cosas por alguien pero así es- agregó el mecánico mirando a la chica, que le guiñó un ojo.

- Ka, lo siento. Al principio lo hice porque no quería comprarle una Meca Moto a Eli, pero después lo hice por satisfacción. Porque me gustas- dijo Twist. La morena simplemente sonrió.

- Somos unos estúpidos, lo reconozco. Jamás creí poder enamorarme como ahora. Perdón, Pili- dijo Billy. La castaña le sonrió ligeramente sonrojada.

-Danna, lo lamento, lamento haber apostado sabiendo que te amaba- terminó el Caballero. La chica miró a sus amigas, quienes asintieron y bajaron a la cancha poniéndose frente a los muchachos.

Y, contra toda expectativa, ellas se acercaron y los besaron. Eso los sorprendió pero correspondieron el beso, mientras que los de la Secundaria Objetivo estaban echando humo por las orejas.

Los muchachos estaban felices, ya no les importaba el partido ni mucho menos perder contra el otro equipo. El entrenador los vio y sonrió, así que esa era la razón por la cual sus alumnos no prestaban atención al juego.

Porque, por más que alguna vez lo hubiesen negado, sabían que las amaban.

-..-.-.-.-Años después-.-.-.-.-

Una niña de cabello rojo y ojos celestes corría por toda la casa en busca de sus padres. Los encontró en la sala con su hermano mayor de ojos verdes y cabellos azules.

- Mamá, cómo empezaste a salir con papá?- preguntó la pequeña. Su madre sonrió y besó su frente.

- pues, Mara, todo comenzó con una apuesta...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FINAL! Qué les pareció? Bueno? Malo? Regular? No sirvo para esto? Por qué hago tantas preguntas? XD estoy loca

Muchas gracias por los reviews, no saben cuanto los quiero. Espero que tengan un lindo día/tarde/noche xD

Pika!


End file.
